The day Hermione left a life of pain for Harry
by The M Man
Summary: Hermione is keeping a secret from Harry and Ron. At what lengths would they go to find it out though?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have made this up on my own accord and have not copied anything except for the characters of LK Rowling (see disclaimer). This is my first story with fanfiction so please r/r so I know what to improve upon. Thanks. Oh yeah and a warning about coarse language to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are owned by the brilliant JK Rowling who is now richer than the Queen!  
  
The day Hermione left a life of pain for Harry  
  
It was a great holiday for the sixth years. It was the day after they arrived at Hogwarts and since they did there OWLs last year they get a weeks worth of a break. Harry and Hermione were sitting under their favourite tree which looked out onto the lake. It was a beautiful Autumn day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was perfect. Just as Harry's and Hermione's love was perfect. They'd been in love ever since their eyes met and during their summer holidays they had explained to each other how they had felt. It was a brilliant sensation, lying in the sun, holding hands with your lover. Ever so often kissing a bit. Watching the giant squid sunbathe. It was perfect. After a while Ron came down and sat next to them. He was with Padma Patil before he arrived. It turned out that she only lived down the street from him. She was so proud at him for attacking death eaters and even more proud that he came out alive. "So how are you guys?" asked Ron. "We're good," they both said. "Oh no!" cried Hermione, "I forgot!" "Forgot what?" Harry and Ron asked. "I'm sorry you guys, but I have to go," said Hermione. "Where?" Harry and Ron asked. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you," replied Hermione and she then ran off. "What was that about?" asked Harry. "Dunno, do you?" replied Ron. "No." They spent the rest of the day talking about their OWLs and how they went. The next day they were quite curious to find out where Hermione had gone so, during breakfast in the Great Hall they confronted her. "Hermione, where'd you go yesterday?" asked Harry. "Never mind." They spent the rest of day asking and asking but they couldn't get anything out of her. So they gave up and retreated to the common room. Harry didn't like the new Hermione. Something was wrong with her but she wouldn't share it with them. So he decided to have nothing to do with her until she was willing to tell them. They both went to bed at 10:00 and didn't see Hermione come in. All through the week Harry ignored Hermione and had nothing to do with her. Ron stayed with her though sometimes and started to slowly get something out of her. "Oh Ron," she said, "Why is Harry doing this? I really miss him. I love him." "I really shouldn't be the one you should talk to this about you know." "But know that Harry's gone I've only got you to talk to," said Hermione. "Harry's just being a dickhead. He still loves you," explained Ron. "But I get so lonely with only one friend." "He can't stay that long with out you," said Ron. But that's where he was wrong. Harry ignored her for a long time. Ron had called him a lot of bad names and had broken off their friendship. Finally one conversation in November confirmed all of Ron's fears of what she was hiding. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I warn about coarse language in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are owned by the brilliant JK Rowling who is now richer than the Queen!  
  
The day Hermione left a life of pain for Harry  
Chapter 2  
  
Finally one conversation in November confirmed all of Ron's fears of what she was hiding. "Ron," she said shakily, "I have something to tell you. It's really important." "Anything for you Hermione," he said. But the look on her face explained it before she had a chance. "It won't be easy for you to hear this but. I have Leukaemia," said Hermione and suddenly burst into tears. Ron ran up to her and held her tight, tears running silently down his eyes. "Is there any cure?" asked Ron still holding Hermione tight. "No." After a while Hermione called down and Ron asked, "How long have you got?" Sniffing dreadfully she replied, "I've got about 5 hours." Shocked, Ron said "You'll have to tell Harry." Hermione burst into more tears at the sound of his name. Suddenly the bell rang for class. "I've got Divination. I'll see you later," said Ron and he ran off, wiping his eyes as he went. After the end of Divination, which was at a new time of 6:00, Ron went to the common room and went to bed. About ten minutes after he came in Harry came in. "So," he said coldly, "I saw you crying with Hermione. What's wrong with her, has she got a hangnail? Cho's much better than that piece of shit." "You're a fucking piece of shit you know that?" yelled Ron. "Cunt!" screamed Harry. "She fucking has fucking Leukaemia!" yelled Ron. That piece of information stopped Harry for two seconds then he sprinted off to the hospital wing followed closely by Ron. "Hermione!" he yelled. He found her in a bedpan in the hospital wing crowded by the Weasleys, Grangers, the Professors and friends. "Hermione," he said. He grabbed her hand. "Harry," she said faintly. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much," he said. "I missed you to," she said. "Please don't leave me. Not here. Not now. I love you." And with these words she left him into a place where worries were just memories and happiness was easy to come by. "No!!!" he cried, tears falling down his cheek. Everyone started to cry either silently or just out loud letting it all out except for Snape but his eyes were extremely bloodshot.  
  
Every day after Hermione's death he came to her grave, bringing flowers, hoping she would forgive him for staying mad at her. Until one day he and Ron had a heart attack at the exact same time. This was Hermione's doing as both their families were up in heaven (except the Dursleys) she thought it wouldn't matter. Harry met her up there in her eighteen year old form. Suddenly he changed back into his eighteen year old form and their love was once again rejoined. "I missed you so much, can you forgive me?" said Harry. She smiled, "Yes Harry, I forgive you. 


End file.
